bbok2 a new power
by pokemonrangers
Summary: once again i donot own anything in these stories plus a new power is awakined and the gold ranger identitiy is revealed


POKEMON 

_**RANGERS**_

_**BOOK 2**_

_**THE NEW POWER**_

Written by Kyerin Johnson

Once again I do not own any of the shows in this series and in this series a new power is unleashed and the gold rangers secrete is reveal

Chapter 1: Escape/ Gundam assault

On a prison planet three light years away from earth lived in a cell a monster whose loyalty was to no one, when ever he got the chance he read what was going on in the universe he then found out about how an old friend of his was having trouble with a certain group called the Pokemon rangers, he punch the wall he has a history with the rangers in fact it was a ranger that put him behind bars, her name was Tina the black Misdreavus ranger with her mystic blasters, that day he swore revenge.

He smiled and stood up turned to the guard and said "see ya!" and touch the computer screen and vanished the alarm sound but t was to lat eed had escape they call him eed because his full name is elemental energy drainer is too much to say… on the planet earth, Tina was just been told of this escape she was shock, 'damn it' she said to herself 'may lord have mercy with us now that he is free, he will absorb the new rangers energies,' she had to just use martial arts moves to contain it was not easy to arrest him now with the backing of the forken empire she hopes that the new team will be victories.

Forkens base… "Sir we are apparently having electricity problems" said one of forkens men, Forken nodded and said "all right friend I know you are here come on out!"

Eed smiled and pop out of the computers and said "long time no see lord forken!" as he knelt down "you finally escape" said Forken "have you decided to join me?" ask Forken and Eed smiled and said "I want revenge against those rangers allow me your soldiers sir" Forken smiled and nodded at last he knew he had something that can beat the rangers.

Down on earth… "The god of death is back from hell!" yelled Ben as he charged into a defensive and used his Gundams scythe to slice through a number of enemy mobile suits, "The goddess of death is back from hell!" and with that Tammy let loose a barrage of bullets and destroying several more Kyerin yelled "The Great Destroyer back with a blast!" with that he fired his buster rifle taking out several more of the mobile suits, suddenly a new wave of troops came in and Kyerin said "Damn those are mobile dolls this just got a whole lot harder"

As the big mobile dolls came in they started to fire and Alana and Lloyd nodded and they charge in "Come on Sandrock let's get them!" yelled Alana "Shenlong!" yelled Lloyd.

With that they charged in and defeat three rows and Kyerin said "everyone behind me now!" with that they got into their formation and Kyerin said "Take this!"

With that he fired a huge amount of energy and wipe out every mobile doll Tammy sighed and said "Fighting just dolls is extremely boring fighting another person is more excitable because they do the unexpected to try and live a bit longer!"

"I know what you mean but I guess they are just afraid not to risk it all!" said Ben Kyerin nodded and then said "Xen mission completed!" with that Xen's voice came in and said "terminating simulation!" with that everything went blank and the pods opened up and the rangers step out and Kyerin ask "so any word from that gold ranger that always appears to help us out?" Xen shocked his head and said "no" and Kyerin nodded and looked at Chala who showed no sign of emotion Kyerin has long suspected that she is the gold ranger but unlike them she was not wearing gold, so Kyerin dropped it after she said no for the twentieth time, Kyerin smiled and yawned and said "well some of us have school tomorrow Xen guys see you later!"

With that he teleported out of the base with the others close behind him and when Kyerin got home he crawled into bed a lot of things have changed for him and his friends they have become closer then before the girls and Ben do not think of him as weird as much anymore and they respect him as the leader of their group, plus he and Chala have started dating.

His friend Lloyd has started to do martial arts to get in fact they all have with one of Xen's men a Lieutenant named Dorothy was helping them to train, she played close attention to everyone especially Kyerin which kind of made Chala jealous Kyerin laughed once or twice before Chala K.O him in a practice fight right under the chin and Kyerin then decided to go to sleep after all he had a essay to do in the morning at school.

Chapter 2: School battle/ Eed make his appearance

Kyerin arrived at school and as always everyone was talking about the rangers he over heard a group of school girls talking about the Raichu ranger "You know I wouldn't mind getting to know the one behind the helmet I think he could be dreamy!" Kyerin stiffed a laugh if Chala heard that she literally knock her silly suddenly he heard a yell and he rushed over and saw a battalion of Forken warriors and he said "oh boy… Xen we have a bit of a problem!"

Xen replied "yer gold ranger is on her way she just contacted me!" Kyerin nodded and got into the ready position and said "Come on lets go!" and he smiled as the warriors charged and Kyerin started top dodge then counter attack them, suddenly a fireball came flying straight past him and he look around and saw a female super hero known as hot streak she smiled suddenly an ice ball and electricity flew straight at him and he smiled another two known as Jolt and ice blast, then two of the warriors started to fly in mid air and were thrown into the wall and Kyerin smiled the forth super hero Gear showed up and she said "stand aside citizen we will handle this"

And they launch to attack mode.

Kyerin smiled and slipped away into darkness and put his bag down and pulled out his morpher and said "Morphine time!" "Thunder element Raichu power!" He morphed and got into the fight, "Mind if I cut in?" he ask they nodded and he started to fight, up in space Eed and Forken were watching the fight and Forken said most likely to himself 'hmm I need to locate them they will be good for my future plans'

Suddenly a gold figure appeared in the sky and landed on the ground and Kyerin smiled and said "Gold ranger good to see you!" gold ranger nodded and started to attack, suddenly the battalion look they had enough this temporary group was more then they bargained for and they ran of the group cheered the heroes shock each others hand and they went their separate ways, Kyerin and the gold ranger jumped onto the nearby school buildings roof and Kyerin knelt down and over look and said "that was close if those guys did not show up when they did I could not have morph and I would have been at a serious disadvantage" Gold ranger nodded and said "good thing I senses this attack and came to the aid!" she turned to leave "wait who are you and why do u come to save us time and again?"

Chala smiled behind the gold helmet and said "I am a friend that is all you need to know!" With that she vanished in a gold light Kyerin then hop down and made sure he was away from prying eyes and said "Power down!" and he reverted back into his human self and walk to where he left his bag and pick it up and smiled.

Up in space Eed smiled and said "I will deal with the gold ranger and the Raichu ranger first then move on to the rest, with my absorbing powers I can defeat them!"

Axe warrior approach and said "do not underestimate the Gold ranger she may be new but she is quite powerful and my lord I have news to report!"

Forken nodded and signalled him to reply "our forcers are continuing the quest to take the planet fantasy there is heavy resistance but I am positive we will win the fight!  
Forken nodded and smiled today will not be so bad after all.

Two days later… Kyerin was doing legal studies when it happen, an explosion in the school and people where running away from it he knew what he had to do he ran to a place where no one could see him and pulled out his morpher and nodded and said "Thunder Element Raichu power!" and he morphed and ran to the explosion and said "what the?" as Eed made his appearance and said "My name is Elemental energy Drainer but you my ranger friend can call me Eed!:

Kyerin sighed and said "What do you want Eed!" Eed smiled and said "you're powers and your gold ranger buddy powers to!" with that Eed launch into attack and Kyerin called on his sword and counter attack and he said into his communicator "Xen need help being attack by a monster!"

Xen nodded and replied "Gold ranger on her way!" Chala nodded and ran to the teleporter and said "Gold ranger power!" She morphed and left the base, she appeared as Kyerin was being attack and thrown about she charged in with her golden staff and started to fight, "Good to see you!" Gold ranger nodded and Kept fighting Kyerin got up and joined in, during the fight they both at the same time hit Eed with their weapons causing sparks to fly from him and he yelled in pain and said "right that's it!"

He charged and knocks Chala down to the ground hard and she was out cold he smiled and grab Kyerin and started to drain his energy, with that Kyerin's ranger outfit started to disappeared luckily their fight was being watch by Peta she was shock to learn that Raichu was really a friend of hers Kyerin she knew she had to protect her identity but his as well so she summon up her fire energy and launch a fire ball at the monster and it hit home, and the monster drop Kyerin and turned to her and Peta's body was engulfed by fire and when it disappeared she was in her hotstreak form and started to attack Eed, he smiled and said "bad mistake girl!" but then he was struck on the back by gold ranger and she continued her attack but then Eed grabbed her neck and started to drain her morph energy but before he can get all of it his back was attack and he knew it was that girl, so he drop Chala and Peta rolled on the ground and pick up Kyerin's hand with his communicator on it and said "who ever is on the other end do not ask questions but teleport both Raichu and Gold ranger to your medical bay now!"

Xen replied "right Hotstreak and thank you!" Peta smiled and dodge another hit and disappeared before Eed could drain her energy.

At the base Kyerin's and Chala's suits disappeared revealing their true selves but they were unconscious, Xen said "get the other rangers here now!" one of Xen's men nodded and pushed a few buttons the rangers were teleported and were shock to find Kyerin and Chala unconscious bodies on the tables they started to ask questions Xen settled them down and stated why Ben said "right this guy has to go Alana I guess you are in charge!"

Alana nodded and said "right now remember do not let him grab you other wise it's all over!" the gang nodded and left the base and they got to the rock query and Alana ask "Ready?" everyone nodded and Alana said "Fast track!" and with that there was a flash of light and they appeared in the uniforms and they charged and they yelled out "Super Pokemon mode!" and begun fighting.

Chapter 3: New powers revealed

Kyerin's and Chala's unconscious bodies still lay on the tables however unbeknown to Xen and the other rangers the two were about to face a big Challenge…inside their minds… "Chala are we having the same dream?" ask Kyerin, his voice echoing around them, "I think so sorry I have not told you about me being the gold ranger!"

Kyerin smiled and said "I knew it!" Chala nodded suddenly a white and pink figure descendent down upon them and they got into ready position the white and pink figure said "wait we are not your enemies!"

The two nodded and relax the two beings stated "you are in a out of body experience however if you are defeated here you will be dead in real life, in order to awake from this you must defeat five warriors each with equal strength to you then you can choose one of those powers as a back up Kyerin and Chala nodded and then the two figures emerge as rangers and said "we will be your first I am the white power ranger and she is the pink power ranger we two were the first power rangers now fight us!"

Kyerin and Chala nodded and ran into them to start fighting Kyerin then nodded to Chala who nodded back and they tried to morph but could not, then it dawned on them Eed had almost drained all their powers they would now have to fight unmorphed, but they had discovered that they could use their morphs special powers unmorphed.

The white ranger nodded to the pink ranger and then they both nodded and they disappeared Kyerin and Chala nodded and followed them.

Kyerin's battles… Kyerin and the white ranger stop in a forest and they both started to kick and punch at each other and Kyerin smiled and said "thunder shock!" and threw a electricity ball at the white ranger but the white ranger dodge it and said "I want you to meat sabre!" and drew his sword and attack Kyerin smiled and said "Double team!" and made ten copies of himself and said "can't hit me if you do not know which one to hit!"

The white ranger attack one and then another and he got frustrated and said "where are you?" and Kyerin yelled "Up here!" White ranger look up and saw Kyerin reappeared and then Kyerin hit the white rangers left cheek and he was lifted up the ground and rolled in mid air and hit the ground hard and Kyerin landed and said "I win!"

The white ranger nodded and said "Step through this portal and meet your next opponent!" with that the white ranger disappeared leaving a vortex opened and Kyerin nodded and walked into the vortex.

Chala's battle… Chala and the pink ranger appeared in a desert and they continued to fight Chala used her super speed to avoid her attacks and then Chala jumped up into the air which shock the pink ranger and she arch her body forward so her head was facing the ground and put her arms across each other and yelled "Flying X attack!"

The attack hit home which left the pink ranger stunned and then she crutch on the ground and did a leg swipe and trip the pink ranger on her but and she jumped up and smiled and said "guess I won?" Pink ranger got up with a nod she disappeared and a vortex opened up and Chala walk through it.

Kyerin's next challenge… Kyerin appeared in a town and a white female ranger appeared and she said "I am the white alien ranger are you ready?" Kyerin nodded and used quick attack to get in the first opening move but the alien ranger dodge it and hit him in the back Kyerin smiled and said "right that does it…Double team!" with that Kyerin split into five people and they then vanished and Kyerin then yelled "Zap cannon!" and fired a big ball of electricity at the white ranger she dodge it and smiled "impressive even though I am more powerful then you, you still fight me interesting!" with that she disappeared and revealing another vortex, Kyerin nodded and walk through it.

Chala next challenge… Chala emerge under water but she could still breathe suddenly a pink ranger appeared and she said "my name is Zeo ranger 1 Pink!" Chala nodded and the tow started to fight pink ranger yelled "Zeo laser!" and pulled out a small blaster and fire at Chala, she dodge it and pick up a rock and threw a small rock at her and the rock hit the blaster out of the pink rangers hand and Chala smiled and yelled "Golden tornado!" and started to spin extremely fast creating a tornado and Chala smiled and knock the pink ranger on her but and she stop and nodded to the pink ranger who nodded back the pink disappeared and left a vortex open and Chala step through it.

Kyerin emerged on a cold mountain and he shivered and said "ok this does not look like Brisbane" suddenly a white ranger appeared and said "or turtle grove!"

And Kyerin smiled and said "let's do this!" hey started to fight Kyerin suddenly realized how close he was to the edge and he look down and realised how long of away down it was, he was about to lose his footing but the white ranger grabbed his arm and threw him forwards and Kyerin landed face first in the snow and as he got up he ask a says a simple word "Why?"

The white ranger sighed and said "if you have fallen you would have died!" Kyerin nodded and got back into a ready position and the white ranger was shock "you almost died yet you still want to fight?"

Kyerin nodded and said "yep you must live each day to the fullest is what I believe and if it is your time to go then so be it!"

The white ranger nodded and Kyerin smiled and ask "why are the past rangers so busy in trying to test us?"

The white ranger said nothing and disappeared leaving a vortex behind her Kyerin walk through.

Chala emerged in a ghost town and looked around and said "ok now what?" suddenly she heard "wind fire!" she dodge the shots buy back flipping and she stop and saw another pink ranger and she smiled and thought to herself 'at least pink is my favourite colour, other wise I be sick of it!'

Chala used the gold ranger ability of camouflage and merge herself with an abandon building and waited as the pink ranger made her way forward she said "impressive so the other rangers were right about you!"

Chala stayed quiet and the pink ranger said "so thinking that if you stay quiet I can not find you?" she fired her weapon but luckily it was the wrong building, Chala then eased herself around the house and thought about her situation she knew what she had to do, so she waited till the pink ranger was near her and grabbed a blaster from her and kick her away and the pink ranger spun around they were both ready to fire, but the pink turbo ranger nodded and said "excellent strategy!" with that she disappeared and left a vortex open.

Kyerin emerge again in a lab and Kyerin said "ok now what?" and then yep you guess it another white ranger appeared and he yelled "Super dino mode!" Kyerin nodded and he got into his ready position he knew that this would be a tough one suddenly a vortex opened up and another white ranger came into the fight "S.P.D Omega ranger!" he yelled and Kyerin sighed this was not going to go well.

Suddenly another vortex opened and Chala jumped out and then another two pink rangers jumped out and Kyerin and Chala nodded and team up and so did the rangers, Kyerin and Chala nodded to each other and yelled "Switch!" with that they ran in different directions Kyerin straight to the female rangers and Chala to the males Kyerin jumped up into the air and concentrated his electric energy to his fist and hit the ground hard sending electric shock waves through the ground then he charged in and using his electric powers summoned two swords and attack the pink rangers at the same time, Chala held out her arms straight and connected with the white rangers guys necks and slammed them into the wall she then smiled and jumped back and using her gold energy summon a boa and Challenge them when the rangers saw this movement they started talking through telepathy 'this is not how it was suppose to be!" said the pink space ranger, 'we should stop this before it gets out of hand' said the Omega ranger, 'yes I agree' said lost galaxy ranger and with that the four rangers jumped back and stop fighting Kyerin and Chala then other vortexes opened and the other three rangers step out and the ten rangers then stood in front of Kyerin and Chala the original white and pink ranger stood forward and the white ranger spoke "you made an excellent strategy for that battle switching your opponents with your friend you have not only won your life back but a choice as well" Kyerin was confused "Choice what choice?" the pink ranger continued "the choice to use one of the five ranger powers you have fought her today then using that power you can awaking your own friends hidden power as well but hurry and make the right choice for your friends are loosing the battle!"

Kyerin nodded to the pink ranger and then nodded to Chala the white and pink ranger fell back into line and Kyerin and Chala walk towards the ten rangers Kyerin stop at the white dino ranger and Chala stop at the pink turbo ranger hey then placed a hand on the right shoulders of the one they had chosen and suddenly the ranger power they had chosen vanished into them and then another vortex opened up as they were about to step through it the white ranger said "Stop when you are in danger you may call on the zords that your new powers used when they were fighting evil!" the two nodded and left through the vortex.

Chapter 4: New powers/zords

Chala and Kyerin awoke on the bed tables they where on and look around and realised they were at the base and they smiled as they hop down and made their way to the ready room and they saw Xen rushing about trying to help their team mates, Kyerin said "Xen the others need us so we are going!" Xen look up and nodded the two rangers then vanished from the site before Xen said anything more.

While this was happening the rangers them selves where being beaten by Eed all had their power drained and they still kept fighting which shock Eed and he grew impatience and fired a few laser bolts and knock them to the ground with the after shock they where gasping in pain but they tried to get up but they struggled suddenly they heard a battle cry then saw Kyerin and Chala in mid air kick, Kick Eed back and landed on the ground and they both smiled at their comrades and Tammy said "Kyerin Chala your all right!" the two nodded and faced Eed, Chala then yelled "Shift into turbo…Dune start turbo power!" Kyerin yelled "White ranger dino power!" with that much to the dismay of their friends they morphed into the pink turbo ranger and the white dino ranger then their morphers started to glow and they turned to their team mates and fired a brilliant light of energy towards their morphers and it hit home and their morphers glowed and they morphed with out realising it and when they look at each other Alana was the yellow power ranger, Ben was the Blue Zeo ranger, Lloyd Silver space ranger and Tammy Quantum ranger and Tammy said "Cool now this is more like it!" and she and the others joined Kyerin and Chala and they got into their formation and Alana yelled "Yellow mighty morphing power ranger!" Ben yelled "Zeo Blue ranger!" Chala yelled "Pink turbo ranger!" Kyerin yelled "White ranger Drago power!" Lloyd yelled out "Silver Space ranger!" and finally Tammy yelled "Quantum Ranger!"

They then Charged at Eed who was shocked at this and grabbed Tammy and tired to drained her energy but it did not work with that Tammy pulled out her weapon which was a blaster known as the Quantum defender, she then fired close ranger which really hurt Eed and which shock him then she yelled "Sword mode!" with that the Quantum blaster transformed into a sword and she struck him four times Alana then jumped in and yelled for her power daggers and she also got into the fight, Ben also got in the fight with his Axes as did Lloyd as Eed back away in pain Chala yelled "Wind fire… Fire!" with that she fired her bow and pink energy bows came out Kyerin then jumped and somersaulted and yelled "Super dino mode!" he evolved and then yelled "Full power!" and with that his arm blades glowed a bright white and Kyerin double struck him and with that Eed fell to the ground and exploded releasing the rangers stolen powers back to them.

Forken saw this and yelled in anger and flip a switch on his chair and a beam from his ship fired straight to the place where Eed was destroyed and then Eed grew and Kyerin sighed and said "knew that was going to happen" but then Eed split into six beings and vanished, Kyerin said "Xen we need you to track down Eed he's split up into six of himself!" Xen replied "right!" Kyerin turned to his team mates and said "right we will each take one and use the zords of our new morphs after we defeat five of them there should only the one true one for that we will use all of them at once to take him down!"

The rangers nodded and Xen's voice came over the communications "Got them one in Brisbane" Kyerin nodded to Alana who then vanished, "The other is in Sydney!" Kyerin nodded to Ben who then vanished.

"Thirds in A.C.T!" Kyerin nodded to Chala who vanished "Forth is in Tasmania!" Lloyd nodded and vanished, "Fifths is in Canberra!" Tammy nodded and vanished, suddenly an energy blast happened around Kyerin and Kyerin said "Sixths ones here Xen I got it!" Xen did not reply and Kyerin then heard a screech and look up and saw his new zord and there was a strange sound and the zord fired its weapons and then turned a sharp right and Kyerin nodded and yelled "Stegazord online!" with that a stegosaurus zord came into view with that Kyerin jumped into the flying zord and yelled "All right Dino Stegazord formation!"

With that the flying zord grabbed the Stegazord and changed into a megazord Kyerin then said "lets see what other zords can be used with this!" with that he pulled up a menu bord and said "ok let's see now we have a Cephalazord, a Dimetrozord, a Parasaurzord, and an Ankylozord hmmm ok lets try this Ankylozord and Cephalazord with that two dinozords came into the open and attach to where Kyerin's arms where, Kyerin said "Let's go!"

Alana arrived in Brisbane as people where running in all directions trying to get away from Eed and Alana yelled "Zord time!" with that from a molten lava pool came a Tyrannosaurs, then from a frozen island came a Mastodon zord then from a dessert came a Triceratops then from a jungle came a Sabre-toothed tiger, and finally a volcano erupted and emerging from the fire was a Pteradactyl with that she jumped into the Sabre-toothed tiger and said "Form up!"

With that the Zords formed a megazord and Alana yelled "Power zord!" with that a sword came down from the heavens and slammed into the ground the megazord walk over and pulled it out and Alana nodded and said "Lets go!" with that the two faced of.

Ben arrived in Sydney and yelled "zord time!" with a lion a bull a hawk and two turrets which where being pulled by the bull and lion came into view, Ben nodded and jumped into the lion and said "let's go!" with that the chains pulling the two turrets came of and then the top of the two turrets came shooting of and Ben's zord starting to turn into the chest and arms as the green bull became the torso and the hawk circled above before coming for a landing and as the Zords attach to each other the Hawk transformed into a head and attach itself to the rest of the megazord and with that a large helmet came down with a small opening in it for Ben to see out of and Ben said "Lets go!" with that he pushed a few buttons and a sword and shield came into view as he was holding them.

In Australia capital territory (A.C.T for short) Chala appeared and yelled "Zord time!" with that four cars and a truck appeared Chala jumped into the pink one with that everything happened fast her car spilt up into halves and joined with the blue truck as the arms then the blue truck joined with the yellow and green car and they became the legs then a red car jumped from a small mountain and attach to the head of the megazord and with that boosters came on forcing the megazord upright and it then changed to its true form, Chala smiled and yelled "Turbo sword!" with that the megazord drew its sword and got ready.

In Tasmania Lloyd appeared and yelled "Zord time!" with that a silver space ship came down and Lloyd jumped into it and he said "Megazord transformation!" with that the megazord transformed and landed down on the ground and Lloyd said "ready!"

Tammy appeared in Canberra and yelled "Q-rex megazord now!" with that the megazord appeared in a dinosaur form and then she yelled "Megazord mode!"

With that the Q-rex transformed and Tammy smiled her new megazord was awesome and she jumped into the cockpit.

Kyerin was ready for action and said "time to end this double strike!" with that the drill and scissor like action of the megazord modification activate the drill hit first and then the scissors cut at the Eed clone, the Eed clone yelled in pain and fell to the ground and imploded, Kyerin nodded and said "right let's help the others!"

With that the megazord vanished and arrived in Brisbane Alana was having trouble with that a laser blast attack her copy of Eed with that a new megazord in white appeared she guess it was Kyerin's new megazord and Kyerin smiled and ask "need a hand?" Alana nodded and Kyerin said "powerful attacks right now!" with that Kyerin yelled "Lasers full power!" and Alana yelled ""Power blast ready!" with that the two yelled "Fire!" and with that Alana's sword came swinging down and sent a powerful blast at the enemy and Kyerin's own weapon headed straight for him and with that the monster imploded and Kyerin said "lets go and help Ben!"

Alana nodded with that the two megazords vanished meanwhile in Sydney Ben got to the site where his monster was and he smiled and said "let's see what we have!"

With that he called on a menu and said "super Zeo zords sounds tough let's go with them!" with that he yelled "Super Zeo zords now!"

With that the zords appeared and he jumped into the blue one and yelled "super Zeo megazord!"

With that the Zords started to form the megazord the pink and yellow formed the legs while the green formed the chest Ben's zord formed the upper body and arms and the red one formed the head and they joined together and Ben said "let's go!"

With that he summoned his sword and smiled and moved towards his opponent and he brought down his sword striking the monster known as Eed and bring it up and striking him again and sparks flew from him and Ben yelled "Fire strike attack!" with that the sword fired up and then went straight up then Ben smiled and then brought it down and fired a blazing attack right at him and it hit home the monster imploded and as soon as that happened Kyerin and Alana just arrived and Ben smiled and said "you lot are a little late, so lets go and help Chala!"

The other two answered with a nod and the three vanished, in A.C.T. Chala and her megazord were ready to rumble and Chala summoned her zords shield and sword, Chala smiled and signal her Eed to attack he moved in and attack Chala defended herself and then counter attack, one of the rules she learnt in marital arts was to let them make the first move then counter, the way she counter attack was using the sword and striking the middle then she used the shield knock him a bit forward and then activated the jet boosters on the bottom of her megazords feet and she lifted of the ground and flew straight towards Eed and at the high speeds she got him by the stomach and he yelled in pain and imploded.

Lloyd and his megazord was ready to fight and he wanted this over so he yelled for his zords most powerful attack but it did not work and he got worried then he heard "Dino Stego tail intercept!" with that Lloyd thought he as being attack and jumped aside but the attack missed him and hit his Eed then Lloyd saw three more zords appeared and Kyerin's voice came from the white one and he said "Dimetrozord and Cephalazord!" with that two dinozords came runny and joined to the megazord and Kyerin smiled "A new mega combo and he started to advance and yelled "Cephala power blade punch!"

With that the Cephala arm started to rapid punch at Lloyds Eed and then the Dimetrozord blade slice down destroying Lloyds Eed, Lloyd smiled and said "thanks!"

With that a voice came over the communicators "hey can I get some help here?" Tammy asked "sure we are on our way!" replied Kyerin with that the megazords vanished and Tammy smiled and yelled "Missiles fire!"

The missiles hit home but the monster smiled and then counter attack and Tammy cried out in shock and the attack hit her and she went down "Man if only Arcanine was here!"

Suddenly she heard "Strike thunder claw!" and Raichu appeared and using it's attack hit home and Kyerin smiled and said "brought you something…Arcanine fire wheel attack!"

Tammy saw her Arcanine zord revved up in a wheel of fire and hit home and Eed feel backwards and Tammy smiled and yelled "Fire element Arcanine power!" with that she morphed into the Arcanine ranger and jumped into her zord, Kyerin smiled and yelled "Raichu convert warrior mode now!" with that Kyerin jabbed the sword into the control panel and the zord transformed into a warrior and Kyerin smiled and said "Let's go!"

With that the zords all formed the legs arms and shield and head shield and Kyerin smiled and said "Let's finish this quick personally one Eed is more then enough… Element cannon!" with that the cannon fell down from the skies and the megazord caught it and Tammy said "5" Lloyd "4" Ben said "3" Alana said "2" and Kyerin said "1" and then Kyerin and all the others yelled "Fire!" with that a mega blast of energy came out of the cannon and hitting Eed and Eed yelled in pain and imploded and Kyerin smiled and the gang yelled "oh yer!"

On Forkens base… "NO THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" yelled Forken in anger "this is not suppose to be happening!" and then he raise an arm and shot an energy blast at one of his soldiers and the other pick him up and drag him away Axe warrior sighed and walk over "my lord I do not know how these rangers keep beating us perhaps I should send for my daughter now?"

Forken shocked his head and replied "no she is still needed where she is besides I have a more evil idea!"

With that he turned to a general and said "general contact the frozen empress sisters tell them I need them here and as soon as they can be!"

The general bowed and left the room and Axe warrior said "my lord the sisters only attack the males of the group what about the females of the group?"

Forken smiled and replied "that is your task I leave to you!" Axe warrior bowed and left the room he was hoping for a rematch with the rangers.

Back on earth… the rangers were celebrating their new powers and their win Kyerin smiled as he watch and he signalled over Xen who appeared at his side and Xen ask "what's wrong?" Kyerin replied "do you have any more morphers?" and Xen replied "yes why?" "Because I think we are going to need them soon!"

He would not say this to anyone but Kyerin could see into the future just a little bit at a time and he could see the four faces of Forkens next attack and they were friend of his so he was going to protect them what ever the cost.

End of book 2

In the next book of Pokemon rangers the rangers are getting new allies but are also getting new enemies who for some strange reason attack only the males will the new allies be up to the job will the male rangers survive this attack and who is the shadow figure in the base, be sure to join us next time to find out some of these questions in Pokemon rangers book 3: New allies vs. Frozen empress


End file.
